


A dash of something extra

by viridianova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bakagami, Catboys, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is the same, except they have cat ears and cat tails, and Kagami, Kise, and Aomine just keep getting closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dash of something extra

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written for my friend on Thursday night because she was having a bad day because of the Canadian elections ... it's a little late and I wasn't sure how to end it, and also the title is awful, but oh well.

They start off playing two on one— Kuroko doesn't want to come, or else he prefers to watch, since in his words "it's basically like a two on one anyways, even if I was playing."

It's hard to tell which of the three of them argue with that the loudest, but Kuroko just smiles and motions for them to just start playing instead of worrying about assuaging his ego (even if they were really just stroking their own.)

It's Kagami and Kise versus Aomine this time, and Kagami's about to go for a lay-up (not even a slam dunk, because it was still early in the match and Kagami had learned at least a little bit about using his energy wisely) when he feels something soft wind around his ankle and he keels forward instead.

"Oi!" He whips around, after regaining his balance. "That was your tail, right?" He was glaring straight at Aomine, his own ears and tail bristling.

Aomine, on the other hand, looked utterly at peace with the accusation that Kagami was putting on him— and his own tail was swishing behind him, making him the absolute picture of innocence.

"You think I need to cheat like that at basketball, huh?" He gave Kagami his best nasty grin, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

"So what, you're saying that _Kise_ would've tried to trip me up? We're _teammates_ this time, dumbass." He looked over to Kise, who looked a little taken aback at the fact that he'd been dragged into this at all— at least for a moment.

Then Kise's eyes narrowed, his ears bristled a little, and Kagami and Aomine both knew they were actually done for.

"Kagamicchi, I can't believe you'd even think of accusing me like that!" Aomine was about to laugh at the fact that Kise was turning on his own teammate so easily, but then Kise turned on _him_.

"And I can't believe _you'd_ lie! Me and Kurokocchi both saw your tail wrap around his ankle, so why would you even deny it, huh? I thought you were better than that, anyways!"

He'd stormed off that time, clearly irritated, and Kuroko had only given Aomine and Kagami a mild stare, before trodding off to try and comfort him.

* * *

But they'd always end up playing eachother anyways. Sometimes, they went on so long that even Kuroko gave up on watching them play, and by the time the sun had set and all three of them were drenched in sweat, Kagami made the suggestion that they head back to his apartment for a meal.

Kise and Aomine actually seemed a little surprised, that very first time it had happened, when Kagami pulled out an apron with a tiger on it (yes, he did realize the irony of the whole thing, and no, he _hadn't_ bought it himself) and asked if they wanted curry or yakisoba.

"I thought you just meant that we'd order in delivery or something," Aomine said, stretching over the couch, letting his ass push into the air a little bit and his tail curl into a perfect question mark.

(This was horribly distracting to both Kagami _and_ Kise, although neither of them were entirely sure why that was.)

Kise just stayed as far from said couch as possible, opting to wander into the kitchen and accidentially let his tail brush over the stove that was already heating up.

"Kagamicch—" except then he hissed, and then Kagami laughed, although it was muffled because his head was in the refrigerator.

"Kagamicchi," he started again, once he'd managed to soothe his tail a little bit with his fingers, "Do you have any onion gratin soup?"

He poked his head out, to give Kise a bit of a dead stare.

"Curry or yakisoba. I'd have to make onion gratin individually and I'm _too fucking tired_. Don't even pout."

He hadn't even _started_ pouting, yet.

He pulled out of the fridge with the common ingredients.

"So?" He looked at Kise inquisitively (or maybe he was just trying to focus on Kise so he wouldn't have to look past him and back into the living room where Aomine still seemed like he was _really_ intent on showing off his ass for reasons that were still not entirely clear.

Kise kind of knew it too, but he pretended like he didn't.

"Curry, then, but only if you put in some onion powder."

And so Kagami did, but none of them could actually taste the difference.

* * *

Eventually it got to the point that Aomine and Kise would spend entire weekends at Kagami's place sometimes— it didn't really matter that they still had families, apparently. Kuroko seemed a little put out at times that Kagami didn't have as much time for him anymore ("Your basketball is going to regress if you spend all your time with those idiots, Kagami-kun") to which Kagami had shrugged and said that he had been the one to encourage them to hang out together in the first place.

He hadn't really gotten what Kuroko had meant, until the day that Kise had straddled Kagami while he'd been attempting to nap off the various food experiments he'd been trying to appease Aomine and Kise with all day, and had leaned in close, letting their tails twine together a little before Kagami finally noticed the change in weight on his chest.

Which of course he did, a few seconds later, except he'd scrabbled a little bit to try to get off—

"Kise, what the f—" except the rest of his words were muffled, by Kise putting a hand over his mouth.

"Hey, Kagamicchi, I have a question, and you have to answer it honestly."

Kagami just raised an eyebrow, at this point more irritated that his precious sleep time had been interrupted.

"Who do you like more, me or Aominecchi?"

At that exact moment (and he was sure that they timed this— they knew each other so much better than he'd ever know them, it felt like), Aomine chose to come back into the living room from the bathroom, scratching under his shirt and settling himself right behind Kagami's head, so he could purr his next words against Kagami's ear.

"Yeah, you better answer honestly, Kagami."

Kagami wasn't entirely sure what they were getting at. "Did you guys plan this or something? I mean, you guys're both my friends, I guess."

Kise pulled a face, a little like the one he'd worn back when Kagami had almost accused him of cheating.

"That's not how we mean. You were definitely staring at his ass that one time—"

"And you always make the foods he wants more than stuff for me," Aomine finished.

Kagami just snorted. "Uh—"

"Kagamicchi, Aominecchi and I have already talked. We both like you, you know?"

"So you're saying you want me to pick...?"

"No, you fucking idiot," Aomine used that moment to reposition himself so he could maybe, possibly get his lips between Kise and Kagami if he wanted to.

"We want you to pick us both."

Aomine let his tail wind between Kagami's and Kise's, then, sort of awkwardly in the space between Kagami and Kise's bodies on the couch.

Kise was looking down at him with an expression that might have been a pout, but seemed like a plea, and between that and Aomine's inquisitive stare, Kagami knew he could only say just one thing.

"Can I wake up a little more, first?"

He couldn't tell if their faces were pissed or pleased, but he hoped that they knew— that there was no way that he'd give up something like this.


End file.
